warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Human-Neko RPG
Basically, this is the same universe using the theory, what if the RPG warriors turned into humans? This is Free to RP in, as long as you stay clean and you have your characters stay together and on topic. Run by Violet. Archives: *Human-Neko RPG/Archive 1 RPG Center Richtofen nodded to Burrstar. "I have many more, but zat one vas one I did vhen I traveled past ze territories." he explained, and pulled out a beautifully designed necklace he had shoved in his pocket earlier. "Zis one I got bored vith...it vas supposed to be a Star Cat, like one from ancient mythology." he explained. The pendant was pure diamond, with swirls of stars, a cat in the center, and all of the universe in its control. It was amazing, especially for one he made. He wasn't the best at stone-carving. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 12:56, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Trickspell groaned as she regained consciousness. She put a hand to her head. Luneflower regained consciousness shortly afterward, slightly dizzy. "Good," muttered Dewfrost, "they're up." Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 13:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen pulled out a few liquids and ingredients, pouring them all into one bottle and shaking it for a moment. "It's almost midnight." he murmured, staring to the moon. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 14:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan yawned, running a hand through her green hair absentmindedly. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 16:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Claisky gripped Trickspell's shoulder almost possessively as Emma and Luckblossom appeared. "Relax, Clai," said Trickspell. "It's only Emma and Luck." She felt the grip on her shoulder relax. Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 18:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan nodded in greeting to Emma. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 18:57, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai rested her head on Izac's sholder, staring around the nightclub. Aspen(Talk) 19:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sighing softly, Burrstar sat down, wrapping her arms around her and waving to the people who just arrived. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 19:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lets go back to the others..," Mai whispered. Izac teleported them to Burrstar and the other humans. "We're back." Izac yawned. Aspen(Talk) 19:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan waved in greeting. "Hello." she said, winking slyly, and fluttering down from her current position on a tree branch. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 19:11, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izac waved to Morrigan. "Hi." Mai said. There was an edge to her voice at the woman's wink. Izac is mine....Stay off of him.... Aspen(Talk) 19:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan chuckled. "Don't worry, my dear. I wouldn't dare to take him from you." she said merrily. "I can always get someone else." she added, flexing her wings. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 19:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Izac glanced oddly at Mai, a strange, confused look in his eyes. Mai shrugged but nodded just a little to Morrigan. Aspen(Talk) 19:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen grabbed a nice, smooth stone, grabbed a pen, staring to Mai and Izac, and sketched something down. He took out an incredibly sharp knife, cut a design into it, and handed it to Mai. Carved into the stone was an image of Izac and Mai with a heart behind them. It was a perfect copy of their faces, too. "Here, it's not too much vork for me." he murmured. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 19:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai blushed a little at the design and shoved the beautifuly cut stone into her jacket pocket, so that Izac wouldnt see. "Thank you, Richtofen." Mai said and smiled at him. Aspen(Talk) 19:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan smiled, and tapped Mai on the nose. "I know more than you think, my dear. Good luck." she said, and stepped away. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 19:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Your velcome." he said quietly, and looked around. "Is Himeheart back at camp?" he asked Burrstar very quietly. It was strange of him to be quiet ever, he was usually incredibly talkative. He stared into his pocket, looking at a purple ruby with the same Star Cat design printed onto it, but with hearts on it, of course made by him, with a orange ribbon that makes it a necklace. It was meant for Himeheart, his mate. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 19:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart walked up behind Richtofen. "Richtofen!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 19:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Himeheart!" he said happily. He ran up to her with a wide smile. "I haven't seen you vorever. I saw Gemkit earlier, I sent her back to camp, but..." he trailed off, pulling out his purple ruby necklace. "I-I had free time, and I made zis for you." he murmured, placing it into her hands. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 19:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai looked confused, but she still nodded. Izac slid down the tree that he was leaning against and sat down, his legs infront of him. He tiredly gestured his hand to Mai. She sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her sholders. Aspen(Talk) 19:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gemkit followed Icefeather to the clearing again. "I couldn't find Himeheart, Burrstar-oh. There she is." Icefeather shouted, but sighed. Gemkit squealed and hugged her parents. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 19:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar chuckled. "It appears she snuck out while you weren't looking, Icefeather." Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 19:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai laughed a little and Izac fell asleep. Aspen(Talk) 19:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Just joining in XD) Fluss was walking past. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fluss~!" Burrstar said merrily, waving in greeting. Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] 19:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icefeather replied, "Oh. I feel stupid. I should be deputy, not a klutz >3<" Richtofen sighed. "It's okay if you don't like it, Himeheart." he murmured. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 19:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai yawned and rested her head on Izac's sholder. She was bored. Aspen(Talk) 19:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graysoul smiled. "It's alright, Icefeahter." Zevran[[User Talk:Elorisa| Now that we 'have mentioned 'tying me up in that context, 'do we have any extra rope about?']] '----' "I love it!" Himeheart squealed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 19:58, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss waved, her emerald eyes sparkling. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:17, December 23, 2011 ---- "Zanks, I have several vith zis design... I see zis pattern in my head everytime I shleep...I...um...." he trailed off again, eyes widening. He stiffened, his pale brown eyes turning an unusual pale gray. Gemkit squealed in shock. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragon ran into Fluss, her shortish blonde hair somewhat messy. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai fell asleep. Aspen(Talk) 20:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen didn't move. His eyes didn't blink or twitch. He grew unresponsive, and it wasn't able to be sure if he was breathing or not. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragon asked "What's going on with him?" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gemkit asked quietly, "Papa, are you okay?" "No.....no..not again..." he muttered under his breath. He wasn't talking to anyone in the forest, as if his spirit were in another dimension, eyes still pale gray. He didn't move an inch, or a muscle. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen?" Himeheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 20:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai quickly woke up to the commotion and ran to Richtofen. "Whats wrong with him?" she asked, her icy blue eyes wide. Aspen(Talk) 20:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Takeo grabbed Richtofen's shoulder, and shook him once. Richtofen snapped out of it, clutching his forehead in pain. "Owwww..." he murmured, rubbing it. He accidently elbowed Takeo pretty hard in the face, enough to make Takeo fall backwards with a bright red nose. Takeo stroked his mustache in alarm. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mai laughed just a tiny bit at Takeo's bloody nose. "Did Richtofen just dishonor you?" Mai laughed. Aspen(Talk) 20:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen suddenly punched to the right, and Star faded out of her invisibility, collapsing to the ground. "Agggghhhhh...." she spat, clutching her stomach. He sneered. "Anozzer prophecy pisses me off." he snapped. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 20:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good job, Richtofen!" Mai laughed. She felt happy right now. Aspen(Talk) 20:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG